


St. Martha's New Calling

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Muscles, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sweat, interracial kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: At a club run by Chaldea, female Servants go in search of new Masters. Martha, the perfect holy woman, meets a black man who she finds herself getting along quite well with. When he convinces her to try a direct mana transfer, Martha finds herself unable to think of anything else. She must teach the other Servants the joys of black cock. Commission.





	St. Martha's New Calling

Just outside the Clock Tower in England was a strip club known as Ascension. The name, and the fact that it was housed in an old church building, belied the fact that it was one of the lewdest places in the city. Chaldea was expensive to run, with all the rare and untested magic and technology they were using, and funding from various governments wasn’t enough. So there were plenty of side businesses, and this was one of them. Female Servants could use it to find new Masters and show off their appeal.

If there was any woman who was the star of the club, it was St. Martha. A perfect holy woman in every way. A perfect, soothing voice that sounded like popular voice actress Saori Hayami. Perfectly symmetrical, large breasts that were perfectly proportionate to her body. Perfect pink nipples that rested perfectly in the center of her breasts. A perfectly round ass that captivated men’s eyes, with a perfect asshole in the middle that was always clean. Then, of course, there was her pussy, but such perfection could only be assumed from the rest of her. She was a virgin, and had been seeking to find a Master who had strong enough magical potential to transfer sufficient magic to her with a contract alone.

During sunset one evening, Martha was serving her latest customer. He was a student at the Clock Tower, a mage known as Jeremiah. Martha was drawn to him, because his name reminded her of her past life. He was a black man in his early 20s, with a cool look about him and a well-built figure. Martha sat down beside him, sensing a strong flow of magic coming from the direction of his table.

“I’ve never seen you at this establishment before,” said Martha.

“They were right, this place does have some hot Servant girls,” said Jeremiah. “What’s your name?”

“Martha, Rider Class,” said Martha. “It’s my first time meeting a man like yourself.”

“I’ve never seen someone with a body like yours, either. Since this is a titty bar, I want to know, Martha. What size are those titties?” asked Jeremiah.

“90 cm, G cup,” Martha said. “You’re free to touch.”

Martha removed the top of her holy garments, letting her breasts fall. They looked soft and round, covered in a thin film of sweat from the club’s dense atmosphere. Jeremia took a sip of his drink, and extended a large hand out towards Martha’s breast. He grabbed onto it, his fingers sinking into her flesh. At that moment, the Command Seal for a Rider appeared on his hand. Martha had taken an interest in him, and wanted to see him regularly.

As he groped her, they kissed. Martha felt her nipples getting hard, and her pussy starting to become wet. She wanted to keep her virginity, but spending time around him was making her start to doubt that idea. When his hand was on her breast, Martha looked down and noticed a large bulge in his pants. It wasn’t hidden, and he wasn’t trying to hide it. He must have been huge.

Martha started coming to the Clock Tower to see him, and showed him what her magic could do. She had the ability to make miracles happen, with some limitations. He was impressed by her magic, and she was growing closer to him. However, she had yet to use her magic at its full potential. Back at the club, in a private room, Martha was talking with her new Master about his magical studies when he brought up something that had been at the back of her mind.

“Do you want to try a direct mana transfer?” he asked.

“Right here? Right now?” Martha asked. “I can feel what your heart desires, but I am known as a virgin saint. Even with my previous Master, we never went quite so far in our relationship.”

“Not even with this?” asked Jeremiah.

He unzipped his pants, revealing his thick, black cock to Martha. It was easily 10 inches long when fully erect, covered in a layer of foreskin and with a throbbing, bulbous cockhead that was already dripping with precum. Martha once again had her tits out for him, but she felt a wet spot start to grow in her panties when she saw his magnificent prick, silhouetted in the lights of the club and eager for her.

“I am known as a dragon-slayer, and that is a dragon if I’ve ever seen one. You’re amazingly well endowed,” said Martha.

“So much that it scares a lot of girls away,” said Jeremiah. “I came here because I thought a Servant might be able to take it. You’re all much stronger and more powerful than a normal girl. What do you say, Martha? Want to try riding a black dick?”

“I am feeling quite aroused, but let me start with some foreplay. I have to examine this up close,” said Martha. Her breasts bounced with her step as she walked forward, getting on her knees in front of the chair and positioning herself near the cock. A strong, musky smell hit her nose when she sniffed it, making her loins tight.

“I’ve been stroking this while thinking of you, but I’m ready to go all the way,” said Jeremiah. “Once you experience a black cock, you won’t want anything else. This is what makes miracles happen.”

Maria graspd it in her hands, getting a feel for the thickness and girth of his cock. It felt like she could barely wrap her hands around it. The size had to be 25 cm long, with heavy balls that dangled off the edge off the edge of the couch. Maria rubbed it back and forth, watching it twitch and throb beneath her palm. The precum continued spilling over, rolling onto her fingers and covering them with a sticky layer.

“It’s enormous,” Martha said. “All the Masters I’ve had until now have never had penises as big as this one. What did you do to make it so thick and girthy?”

“Pure genetics,” said Jeremiah. “Use those titties that got me hard back in the front room. A little foreplay to get you wet before you take this in your pussy.”

“Right away, Master,” said Martha. She revealed her ample breasts, squishing them from the sides to show their softness. Martha wrapped her breasts around his fully erect cock, the head and a good bit of the shaft poking through her cleavage. Martha didn’t have to bend down far to take the glans into her mouth, slurping and sucking on it with a passionate technique.

Martha’s saliva rolled down the length of the shaft, coating the inside of her cleavage. The musky smell went directly up her nose, making her pussy start to water. She had seen many cocks of her Masters before, but none had gotten her as wet as this one. Martha started moving her head up and down the length. Watching her head bob on his dick made Jeremiah’s loins start to shake, delighting in the image of the perfect holy woman giving into his dick.

“Your tits are so soft,” he said, pulling on Martha’s nipples. “That feels really good.”

“I wish to please,” said Martha, her mouth muffled by the thick girth of his cock.

“I’m really backed up, and I want you to swallow all of it,” said Jeremiah. “I saw you looking at my balls.”

“OF course,” said Martha.

Squeezing her soft breasts, she felt more and more precum bubble up on his glans, leaking onto her tongue. The salty taste of semen was nearly at her throat, the cock so big it was pushing well past the back of her mouth. Yet she didn’t choke on it. She wanted it to fill her stomach full of hot cum, to taste the raw magical potential that had been fermenting inside his balls. With that, she’d be able to conquer anything. With the stimulation from her breasts and her mouth overlapping, Jeremiah’s hot, thick cock started to throb inside Martha’s mouth.

“I’m gonna cum!” he said.

Martha felt his balls relax as a fountain of hot cum sprayed into her mouth and throat. She swallowed it down, gulping down his load as it filled up her stomach. It was salty and taste, so thick she could almost chew on it. Martha kept his cock in her mouth, swallowing every drop of his cum and licking the rest off his black dick until he was only half-hard. Martha pulled her mouth away, opening up to reveal her entire tongue was coated in his white semen, which she swallowed afterward. The warm, black cock was held tightly in her hands, getting hard as quickly as it had the first time.

“That was delicious,” said Martha. “There’s so much semen. You’re a virile man, Master.” A burp that smelled like cum came from Martha’s mouth. It went up her nose, making her more aroused. She had grown addicted to the taste of his semen, and wanted to enjoy it with her other mouth.

“Your pussy’s so wet and amazing,” said Jeremiah.

“I am a virgin Saint, but you’ll be the first to penetrate me,” said Martha. “I am a Spirit, after all. You can go as rough on me as you like. I want to experience sexual pleasure from your thick, black dragon of a dong.”

Giving Jeremiah a view of her soft, wide hips, Martha lowered herself onto his cock. The head opened up her pussy. Taking in just the glans felt like she was stretching her pussy out. Once the full girth and length of his cock began to rise inside her, reaching her deepest depths, she felt her body overwhelmed by a burning, pleasurable sensation spreading from her pussy outwards to the rest of her body. Her tingling nipples buzzed, and her body began to sweat profusely.

“Your pussy’s tight, Martha,” said Jeremiah.

“Master, your cock is enormous! My pussy can just barely take it all!” said Martha. “What is this pleasure I’m experiencing? I’ve never felt it before... I... I love it!”

Martha started humping her ass up and down on his cock, her hips jiggling with every thrust. Jeremiah reached around and felt up her breasts, groping and massaging them as his dick buried itself in Martha’s pussy, almost approaching her womb. The folds of Martha’s pussy wrapped around his dick. The contrast of his dark cock and her pure white pussy, meeting where her love juices overflowed, was an extremely erotic sight, made only sexier by Martha’s moans.

She tried to focus, but the more his cock pushed through her body, she could think of nothing but wanting it inside her. Not only was she no longer a virgin, her pussy hungered for his cum. She wanted him to make her pregnant, to watch her belly swell up with a child of a man from another race. Surely this, too, could be a duty worthy of a Saint. She wanted to go through with it, to see what it was like. So she kept fucking him, letting his cock rub against her insides, her wet pussy trapping him inside her, refusing to let him go.

“Fuck! It’s huge and thick!” Martha said. “I love your fat, black cock!”

“I love you too, Martha,” said Jeremiah. “I’m going to drain my balls inside you.”

“Please, please do!” said Martha. “I can’t live without your semen! Why have I never experienced this before?”

“This cock was made for your pussy, Martha,” said Jeremiah. “After this, you won’t want to be with another Master.”

“I don’t!” Martha said. “Fuck me harder!”

Martha turned around to face him, their lips locking in a kiss. The exchange of saliva and semen, Martha’s body going numb with pleasure, overwhelmed her. She was covered in sweat and feeling his long, thick cock all the way up to her navel. Clenching her muscles, Martha squeezed his cock in just the right place. Immediately after, the two of them came at the same time. Martha’s pussy juice rolled down her legs as a great volume of hot jizz shot into her pussy. She felt like she would get pregnant from this alone. She was a pure, fertile maiden, and his cock was backed up and pumping sperm inside her. All she could do was pant, staying in his lap until his cock fell soft.

“Even when it’s limp, it’s much bigger than I expected,” said Martha.

“I’m a shower,” said Jeremiah. “No lady’s ever handled it with the expertise you have. Servants are the best.”

“Please fuck me again,” said Martha.

After that, they had wild sex. Martha had fallen in love with his cock, and would ask to suck him off and let him fuck her at least twice a day. She saw all sorts of men at the club, but all of their cocks paled in comparison to her Master’s. As time went on, she started to get more bold in her provocations, being a sinner and saint who had devoted herself to a new cause. The glory of black cock.

She was at the park with Jeremiah, running in her swimsuit with her iron gauntlets equipped. The swimsuit looked enough like leisure wear that she wanted to wear it for exercise, though she had other purposes in mind. Her swimsuit exposed much of her skin, and Jeremiah noticed that Martha had the best of all worlds in her body figure. She had huge boobs, of course, but she was in good shape, with noticeable abs. No wonder she had the kind of stamina to keep up with his cock.

Martha and Jeremiah came to a clearing in a forested area of the park, where a small brook ran through the leaves, showing a way back. When they made it there, Martha removed even her red and white swimsuit, leaving on only her sandals and gauntlets. She was there, in the middle of nature, exposing her body. Her dark purple pubic hair was visible, and her pussy was visibly wet, her arousal shining like dewdrops in the light coming through the trees.

“I offer myself to you, in all of my glory,” said Martha. “To think I would meet a man, a human, a Master, with a phallus as mighty as Tarasque. The beast is a friend, but you are a lover. Master, please show me that which I adore.”

Jeremiah once again removed his pants, showing his hard cock to Martha. Taking it out in the open air, even far away from where people might see, was a taboo. Even in this part of the park, there was a risk they might be caught. That only made him harder. Martha gave him a hand job, leaning in for a kiss as her breasts squished against his muscled chest, her hard nipples meeting his own.

“I’ve offered my pussy and mouth to you, but not my anal virginity,” said Martha. “Please, ravish my asshole with your thick, black dick.”

“Show me that ass, and I’ll push it in for you,” said Jeremiah. “You’re a thick girl for a Saint. Saints shouldn’t have tits and an ass like that.”

“All the better to please my Master,” said Martha.

She gripped onto the branch of a tree with one hand, and spread open her butt cheeks with the other. Her puckering asshole revealed itself to Jeremiah. He slowly rubbed his glans around the edge of her sweaty asshole, before shoving it in inch by inch, taking it in until his ballsack was slapping against Martha’s wet pussy. The smell of Martha’s sweat, fresh from exercising, was making him hard. He placed his hands on Martha’s plump butt cheeks, and started thrusting.

The feel of Martha’s ass was different from her pussy. It was tighter, but got wider as his dick pushed further inside. The warmth of her ass was incredible. He was surprised that Martha’s bowels could take the full length of his dick, but she pushed through. Martha’s moans were lewder and more uninhibited, as if she was shouting to the whole forest to let it know how much she loved his fat, black dick in her ass.

He pistoned in and out of her ass, the white cheeks shaking as his dick made contact with her asshole. It was being spread open, and would have a tough time closing up again after this. He was just that thick. Martha didn’t mind. She could think of nothing but the fullness of his cock inside her, savoring every inch of her rectum. Every part of her was crying out for more of it.

“I dedicate my ass to you,” Martha said. “You can fuck it any time you like.”

“Nice. I can switch things up,” said Jeremiah. “Why are you so eager to let me into your ass?”

“I think I might be pregnant,” said Martha. “We’ve been having sex so often there’s no way I haven’t been bred by you. I wasn’t seeking it, but when that cock shot such powerful sperm inside me, I knew I wanted to have your baby. Even while I’m pregnant, you can still do my ass.”

“Martha, you’re the best,” he said.

He kept pounding her, beads of sweat dripping from Martha’s nipples onto the grass. Her words were becoming slurred, little more than a series of praises for black dick. Jeremiah playfully slapped her ass, and the jiggling of her cheeks only brought him closer to climax. Here, in the middle of the woods, he wanted to fuck Martha sailly. To have her walk back to the club naked with his cum dripping from her ass. Turning her into a Saint of the Black Cock completely.

“I’m gonna cum!” said Jeremiah.

“Please, cum in me!” Martha shouted.

His cock shot ropes of hot jizz into Martha’s ass, filling her up. She felt it bubbling in her stomach, the magical energy in his cum filling her mana with way more than she needed. She didn’t want him to take his cock out. They could have stayed there by that tree until sunset. That’s when Jeremiah asked her. Martha walked back through the park naked, her asshole spread wide open. She didn’t care about the stares from everyone else. This is what made her happy.

Backstage at the club, before serving another round of customers, Martha was talking with Quetzalcoatl and Marie Antoinette. Quetzal was much like herself, a holy woman in her culture who could fight with the best of them, as well as rather toned. Marie Antoinette was different. She looked younger and was more petite and slender in build, as well as being a royal.

“I think you should look for a black Master. The mana transferring is incredible,” said Martha. “Ever since I found Jeremiah, I can’t stop thinking about his cock. It’s so big and thick, the way it hits all the right spots. I’ve never had an orgasm so intense until I was penetrated by his amazing member.”

“Everyone where I came from was pretty tan, but I’m guessing it’s a certain type of man,” said Quetzal. “You have always been the perfect hostess, Martha.”

“Are you absurd?” asked Marie, looking up from her cup of tea. “Do you not see my body? There’s no way a queen of my stature could handle one of those monstrous cocks.”

“The body is more flexible than you think,” said Martha. “In fact.” She opened the front of her dress to reveal her belly. “I’m six months pregnant with his baby. When I think about how my womb has become owned by his cock, I start getting horny.”

“May I touch it?” asked Marie. She ran her hand down Martha’s belly, and watched as Martha got slightly turned on. A wet spot appeared in the front of her panties. That was a good sign for the customers, because visible arousal meant that they would get more sales. “Wow. It’s so warm.”

“How are we going to find that many black guys?” asked Quetzal.

“I’ll have Jeremiah call over some of his friends,” said Martha. “We can have them exclusively use the club for one evening. I’ll make sure all the girls find a black cock they can partner up with. It’s my calling!”

“If they’re as impressive as you say, this oughta be fun,” said Quetzalcoatl.

The bar was packed with black men from all over the world that night. All of them were showing their underwear at their tables, making their bulges even more obvious. Martha had an eye on Jeremiah, who was seated closest to the stage. For tonight, the girls of Chaldea were going to perform their special strip show. Martha, Marie and Quetzalcoatl were the headliners, and had their poles placed in the center of the stage.

Martha was wearing lingerie that resembled her robes, in red and white. Her pole had been adorned with her holy cane, the cross positioned right above her. Using her holy weapon as a stripper’s pole was blasphemous, but she didn’t care. She had fallen in love with a new god. Quetzalcoatl was wearing her samba outfit, and looking the most energetic of the three. Marie’s lingerie was expected of a high class girl. Full of frills and lace, making her look fancy.

The way the lingerie hugged Martha’s stomach showed her growing belly, swelling with the child of her Master. Her nipples had gone from a virginal pink to black, and she was starting to leak milk when she got aroused. Martha looked out into the crowd, announcing herself to her Master and his friends. She gyrated about on the pole, showing off her well-bred belly and curvy body.

“Welcome to the special Black Night here at Ascension. You know the reason why we called all you here. Because we want mana, and we want it from big, black dicks! Gentlemen, remove your underwear and show us how hung you are!” Martha said.

All the men in the crowd disrobed, revealing a Black Forest of cocks. Thick tree trunks of members sprouted from the seats, with varying degrees of thickness and length and curves, but all of them were much larger on average than the patrons of the bar who had been there before. They had been watching the girls dance and touched their breasts, and were barely able to contain their throbbing erections. Marie gasped, and Quetzal licked her lips in anticipation.

“Holy shit, you were right, Martha,” said Quetzalcoatal. “I can’t wait to wrestle with these. I bet even a young boy in this group would be hung. I’ve never seen this many thick cocks in one place!”

“Quetzalcoatl and a young boy, that’ll be the day,” said Marie. “Though I have to admit you were right, Martha. I’m still uncertain if they’ll fit in me.”

“They’ll fit,” said Martha. “Let’s give them a show.”

The girls danced and strutted about on the poles, slowly removing their tops to reveal their breasts. Martha squeezed down on hers, lines of milk rolling down her chest. Under the bright lights of the stage, her milk-smeared breasts, which quickly covered her belly, made her look even more irresistilble and erotic than she’d been when she was devoted to being a Saint. She was stripping only for her Master, helping her fellow Servants find a black cock that could satisfy them.

Quetzalcoatl spread her legs, shaking her breasts up and down. She walked across the stage seductively, doing a lewd samba dance. As she danced, she saw the black men’s cocks go from half-hard to a full erection, nearly salivating at just how thick and hard they looked. Those cockheads, glimmering with precum. She couldn’t wait for them to penetrate her pussy. She pulled aside the bottom of her outfit, showing her pussy to the crowd. They cheered in applause.

Marie was less wild than the other two, lifting her leg to show her pussy before crossing it closed again. As she danced on the stripper pole, she did so with the grace of a ballroom dancer. When her top came down, revealing her meager breasts, men still greeted her with cheers. She was cute, and her perky pink nipples were making their cocks hunger to be stuck inside her.

Martha stepped down from the stage, finding her Master in the front row. She removed her underwear, exposing her soft ass to the room. She sat in his lap, her wet pussy eagerly accepting his big cock. It now fit inside her comfortably. Anything else would have felt too small. The heat in her body rose as she locked her lips with him in a deep kiss, moving up and down on his member with wet, sloppy noises. Her pregnant belly pressed against his torso, her nipples rolling with milk.

“To think a Saint like me is carrying your baby. A baby made from this girthy black cock. I feel so hot thinking about it. Fuck me, show the world our love,” said Martha. The inside of her pussy was scraped by his cock, going right up to the entrance of her womb. Watching Martha have sex in front of everyone so boldly made the other men in the room start stroking their cocks, but that wasn’t what Martha desired. She wanted them to have a Servant on top of their dicks.

Quetzalcoatl had invited the men to come up on stage with her, wondering who was going to be the first “sacrifice.” Like the rituals in her time, she was going to take their hearts for herself. All of this was really just a form of roleplay. She wanted to fuck them, and got her wish when one younger man ran his hands down her abs before shoving a fat, black cock into her pussy. She was pleased. Staring into his eyes, she gave him her seal of approval.

“Let’s lucha, cock to pussy,” she said. “It’s so big that I feel like I can’t win against it. Fuck, I love this black cock so much!”

The stage was growing wet with Quetzal’s love juices. She eagerly stroked off two more cocks with her hands, and invited everyone else to watch. It wouldn’t be a ritual, a lucha show, without an audience. They would offer their tributes to the goddess in the form of white cum spurting from their black dicks, the goddess becoming their own. The sight of a thick cock pumping in and out of her pussy was a huge turn-on, and she was excitedly getting into it, at times leading and at times letting herself be taken.

Marie approached one of the men in the audience. He reminded her of someone she had seen in her royal court. When she asked him his name, he replied Andre. Marie gingerly licked his cock, loving the wild salty taste of his precum. She massaged Andre’s balls, feeling just how heavy and full of sperm they were. She had never been with a man like this when she was ruling over France.

“Let’s practice some bedroom diplomacy, in this lascivious dance hall,” said Marie. She bent over and spread open her pussy, exposing her fresh pink insides. “Pound me with that cannon of a cock. I want to know the pleasure that Martha speaks so fondly of.”

The thick member plunged into her pussy, its fullness overwhelming her. She felt her body heat spread all the way up to her nipples, and immediately squirted from the impact it made inside her pussy. Marie had fallen in love with this dick, and started thrusting her hips in time. She took to Andre’s cock in cowgirl position, her soft breasts bouncing as her body was coated in a layer of sweat. As the cock scraped against her insides, she heard the men calling her name.

“Marie! Marie!” they shouted. “Can I have a go at your pussy?”

“If my pussy is taken, let them eat ass!” said Marie. A man instantly responded to her call, grabbing onto her dainty butt cheeks and started licking her sweaty anus, taking all of it onto his tongue to prepare Marie for anal. The line of men behind him was great. Martha shouldn't have been surprised, but a girl like Marie was exceptionally popular, maybe even more so than her. Marie moaned as the thick, black cock pounded her pussy while having her ass eaten, her face changing into one of pure sexual bliss.

It was more than just Martha, Quetzalcoatl and Marie. All across the club floor, female Servants were drowning in pleasure, being pounded by black cocks. The sounds of their big dicks pressing into wet pussies, and the girls’ moans, filled the room with the smell of sweat and sex. Quetzal and Marie each took another cock in their ass, and Martha was having her breasts sucked by Jeremiah, her milk flowing into his mouth.

It was a lovely sight, all these women enjoying themselves. The orgy reached the first of many climaxes, as black dicks spouted off like champagne bottles, cumming in the pussies of the Servants. Their bellies were pumped full of black seed, rolling down their legs and leaving them begging for more when the cocks pulled out. More black men followed, going right into them in hopes that their seed would be the one to impregnate the Servants. It was the most successful night the club had seen.

In the center of it all was Martha. She and her lover kept humping each other well into the night, knowing they would keep going at it until the next day. Her pussy, mouth and ass were his, to be filled with his black cock and used to make him cum. The amount of mana flowing from the club that night was so strong that it felt like it could become the birthplace of a Holy Grail all on its own. When the lights finally dimmed on the club, late into the night, Martha got the final world.

“Praise the black cock!”


End file.
